


Appetency

by expatri8



Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: Beel is notoriously oblivious to his own needs if it isn't related to food. Thank god his very loving partner is here to help him get through this alive.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612966
Kudos: 50





	Appetency

**Author's Note:**

> BY GOD I WAS GOING TO FINISH THIS BY THE END OF 2020 EVEN IF IT KILLED ME. Listen this series isn't dead just my lungs. Even covid couldn't stop me from commiting my horny crimes and BEHOLD! IT ARRIVES!!! AFTER 6 MONTHS OF WIP HELL!!! BEEZLEBUB! HEAT! FIC!  
> Excuse my triumphancy but this getting published is such an accomplishment for me for this year. I hope y'all enjoy it. 💙💙💙

It built up slower than expected when it came to Beel. His stomach is usually the reason for everything so he tended to ignore any odd quirks he suddenly picked up. Quirks like an increased body temperature, increased aggression and _so many_ more boners than usual. He decided perhaps he just needed to work out a little harder to curve whatever kind of weird streak this was in him. The stress of this new development was making it hard for him to eat dinner- a _very_ distressing fact to him and everyone around him. Well, everyone except for Belphie it seemed which struck him as particularly odd considering Belphie was always the most in tune with him…. Maybe they both where getting sick? Belphie did seem restless last night…. It was only later that night that Belphie so kindly reminded him, "We're due for our heat soon you dummy. I'll be staking out my room in the attic so we don't have to deal with anything… uh… _weird_ …." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I suggest you start stockpiling the snacks and drinks now. I already let Mc know. They said they're gonna visit you even though I warned them so whatever happens I'm _not_ cleaning up the mess." He teased, causing Beel to fluster into his bed even further. "It's really inconvenient I totally wanted to just sleep this week away." Belphie grumbled as he headed off. Unlike Beel, he had prepared his little isolation chamber. He was ready to let the suffering begin.

 _Beel was not_.

This time of the year was always the worst for him. For someone who craved affection as much as he craved food it was always rough to have nothing but his hand and a few toys to keep him company. Sometimes his brothers would stay for a few minutes if he begged, but even he knew it was too awkward to stay long. Trying to fake a normal conversation between the waves was a welcome distraction but it ultimately left him somehow lonelier than before. He couldn't even see Belphie like this. He was _truly_ trapped in his own personal hell. This year however…. This year he had a present from somewhere gifted to him in earnest. He'd not only been gifted a lover, but a best friend in the most unexpected way. Someone who loved Belphie as much as they loved Him. Someone who not only fed but _nourished_ him in every sense of the word. Which is exactly why they absolutely _could not_ come in when he was like this. Absolutely not. He couldn't risk it. He wouldn't- His thought was interrupted by the door opening to just the person he did and didn't want to see right now.

He was manageable but oh. Wow. They smell _delicious_ right now, more so than usual. "Hello my love~" They chimed, striding in with a pile of food. "I've come with the first of your rations. I know you're nervous about this because I know you my love, but I assure you this will be ok." They cooed, striding in so carefree as though he wasn't a few hours from becoming a useless horny beast, focused only on his carnal needs. "Mc… I don't think you understand. I'm not going to be able to control myself… I-I'm going to hurt you if you're not careful!" He protested, sitting up from where he lay. "Shhh… You seem to forget your brother, avatar of lust may have tricks up his sleeves to help his mortal lovers keep up~" They cooed, moving in to give him a soft kiss which he promptly melted into. "Mnnn… B-But!! But that's his lovers!!! Asmo isn't built like me…" Beel protested again. "And that's where restraints come in. Don't worry, I think I found a set you can't break this time big boy." They cooed, bopping his nose for emphasis. "B-But…." "Shhh. I'll be back in a few hours, try not to decimate these snacks too hard until then~."

====

Mc kept to their word, returning to the room late into the night. By this time Beel had absolutely destroyed two fleshlights, a vibrator and accidently bit through a Dildo- something he wasn't _proud of_. Really, he wished he didn't get so out of control. It was almost as bad as when he was starving, how badly he needed stimulation to stay out of his own head. He really hated this. Hate, hate, _hated_ this. _Hate Hate- **Love!**_ His love!!! His feral spiral of angry thoughts had fallen away the second mc Crawled into the bed with him, "Mc!... H-hey… uh… h-hows your day been?" He asked, trying so desperately to cling to some form of normality in these trying times.

"Mnnn… it was ok. I got a copy of the homework you're excused from until the end of your, ah, _medical emergency_ ~" They cooed, running their hand across his sweaty back and reveling in how he shuddered. "Mnnn… thank you. Do… do you have the restraints?" He asked, rolling off his stomach to face his Mc. "Mnnn… yes I do. Now love don't you know it's rude to point?" They teased, licking their lips as they gave his needy cock a light stroke. "O-oh… sorry I… I-I can't help it." He stuttered, eyes fluttering closed as his lover gave him some much needed attention. "Go ahead and lay back my love. I'll attach the restraints…" They coaxed him, watching him obey all too eagerly. "Is this right?" He asked as though he hadn't done this countless times before. "Perfect my pet." Mc responded, voice filled with affection. Beel laid rigidly still as the shackles where added to each wrist before testing them with a pleased smile. He could feel the enchantment sizzle as he resisted. _This was going to work perfectly._

"Are you ready for me my love?"

"Ready and willing my starlight."

=======

It wasn't much foreplay before Beel had broken down into feral whines, only pushed further with every kiss and bite Mc left on him. "Mc _please_ …. I _need_ it. I need you. I need your dick, please! I can't stand it anymore!" Beel whined his hips bucking against the mattress as he waited impatiently for *his* Mc to slip their strap into him. The hunger in his gut was nothing compared to the hunger in his _soul_ right now. The deep, deep _need_ for Mc to just stop teasing and fuck his brains out already.

He tried to squirm but being as tied down as he was all he could do was plea quietly with his eyes. "Down boy~ If you keep squirming like that I can't get it in…." Mc cooed, giving him a gentle stroke down his back that made his shudder. "R-right… Ok… um. Please… please put it in soon tho- _AH_!" Beel's begging was cut off when the base of the neon pink dick finally started to push into his needing hole. Beel's whole body shuddered again as Mc slowly pushed themself all the way in with a satisfied hum, "Oh look at that baby. You took it like a _champ~_ I'm so impressed." They cooed, gripped into Beel's hips nice and tight, "Do you need some time to adjust?" Beel's mind had gone blank for a moment, barely registering MC's question. Still, he noticed when he didn't respond they didn't move so it must've been a question…. "Please…. _Please_ mc I need it. Please fuck me…" He groaned in weak response earning himself a satisfied hum from his domineering partner, "Such a good boy. Brace yourself, I'm not going easy tonight~!" They warned before starting just that. It took a bit to get used to the weight of the new, much heavier toy stuck in their boyfriend's ass but once they got used to it there was no holding back. Beel found himself having no qualms with that as Mc slammed against his walls mercilessly giving him the relief he so desperately needed. "F-fuck… finally… _finally…_ so good Mc…" He praised, his head floating in the clouds already. "Yes~. You're such a good boy beel. Su-ah~. Such a good boy~." Mc praised back with a few accentuated moans. It was always so damn exciting to make him melt with their dick. Mc swore they got off on this more than he did, even if the pressure of the belt rubbing on their clit wasn't actually enough to do that. It was a power trip, watching this big man turn to blushy, needy putty beneath their delicate human hands. "Don't stop- AH-! There!!! _There_ again please-!" Beel begged as Mc found just the right angle, "Found your cumbutton~" They teased readjusting to hit against his prostate again. The perfectly broken mewl that escaped him was so good. The tears of pleasure streaming down his face where just the signs of a good job. "Why don't you cum for me big boy~?" Mc cooed, starting to huff from the effort it took to keep Beel in the moment. "Please…. Please _please_ I need- I wanna cum-!" Beel groaned, feeling his dick twitch with the words. He was definitely getting dangerously close, a familiar fire in his gut. Like he was finally about to have dinner after skipping both meals that day. With a few more strategic thrusts the flames finally boiled over. With trembling body and a loud roar Beel came completely undone, a deep satisfaction washing over him as his hips still twitched and body trembled with the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

"You good baby~?" Mc asked, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss that he happily returned. "Y-yeah… thanks MC. I…. I needed that… badly…" Beel admitted, looking up at his lover like a puppy to it's master. "Mnnn… good. Reward me for a good job then~." Mc cooed, unhooking the belt while leaving the toy still deep inside of him. Beel whined with the realization but not in protest, as Mc climbed up him. "... I think I'm being rewarded too…" he mumbled, looking up as Mc positioned themself right above his mouth. Though he'd just cum, Beel's dick was already twitching back to life as he got merely a whiff of his lover's sex, his greedy tounge reaching out in an instant to seek their beautiful inner warmth. Messy, needy slurps came from bellow as the clear crisp moans of his MC filled the air. Between the toy that shifted inside him with every slight wiggle and the act of eating his lover out Beel wasn't surprised he felt a second peak coming so fast. It _really wasn't fair_ what his heat did to him. Mc groaned a bit louder, pushing both their hands into Beel's hair now as they rode his face like their life depended on it a spring winding in their stomach just waiting to be uncorked. "Ohhh fuck Beel…. Beel you're such a good boy! _Deeper_ baby, deeper. I know you can do it…." They encouraged, getting exactly as they wished as Beel pushed himself as psychically close to their crotch as he could, demonic tounge almost reaching their cervix. With a shrill scream MC's spring finally sprung, and to their surprise it seemed like Beel's did too by the way he convulsed beneath them. After a few seconds of recovery for both of them Mc finally climbed off of their boyfriend's face, giving him a much gentler kiss as they reached up to undo the buckles that held him in place.

Soft hands and gentle touches reminded Beel that no matter what, his Mc was his home, despite all the things that could tear them apart. They where _safe_. "You good baby?" Mc cooed again, brushing their fingers through his hair and massaging the scalp with such love Beel's brain almost shut down... "F-fuck…. I know I'll be wound up again in a few hours but…. But Mc? That was the _hardest_ I've ever cum before…. You're so good to me…" He cooed in a love-drunk tone, "Mnnn… you did very good big boy. Now just let your Mc clean you up~. You get some rest as we get ready for whenever our round two comes next~!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u guys enjoyed this one, I sincerely do. I want u to also take the time to imagine Beel with a sturdy southern Mc for this one too because that's totally who was living in my mind for this rent free free haha! 💙💙  
> Also. I hope I am improving with my gender neutral sex language, I am always open to critique on this subject as a cis myself.


End file.
